The True Last Battle
by The Quote Bandit
Summary: This is how the Last Battle will take place. You know it's true, so don't deny it.
1. Moiraine vs Ishamael

**Hey, I've finally gotten back to writing! Whoooo! **

**I'm kinda sad though, one of my stories got erased because it expired. Once I get on the computer with that story I'll have to fix that. T_T It was my first story ever on this. I'll have to recreate my author's notes, since I add them on this.**

**Anyway, this came from a conversation between me and my friend, and two cheese sticks. They were quite delicious.**

Rand stared at his opponent across the small field. He...it...was a shadowy figure, seemingly made of shadowy and dark things. It was the Dark One. No, Shai'tan. There was no longer any fear in saying that name. The Dark One was there, and the Last Battle was finally taking place. His fingers stroked the objects on his belt. He could see the Dark one had the same spherical objects on his belt, too. Good. He came prepared.

It was time to start. They both grinned, and grabbed the objects, clicked the buttons, and threw them into the air.

"I choose you! Moiraine!"

"Go, Ishamael!"

The spheres hit the ground, cracking open and unleashing a bolt of light. Slowly the forms turned into an Aes Sedai on Rand's side of the field and a Forsaken on the Dark One's. Both made their individual battle cries before settling down into a staring contest, ready to take direction from their trainers.

"Oooh, look at this, a water type against fire type. The Dark One must have something up his sleeve to pull out an Ishamael at this point," the commentator, in the form of Lan, said on the side lines. "This will be an exciting match. Trainers, commence!"

"Ishamael, use Balefire!"

A shot of liquid fire burst from the right side, shooting towards Rand and his chosen battler.

"Quick, dodge and use Hydro Pump!"

Moiraine spun away from the attack and retaliated with a wooshing motion of the hands. It would've been cool even with out the gushes of water shooting out and hitting Ishamael square in the chest. He toppled to the ground.

"Isha..ma...." he groaned.

"Folks, this might be a one hit KO!" Lan said excitedly. "Yes, it looks like it wa- WAIT! It looks like the Dark One just whipped out a Potion!" Sure enough, Shai'tan was kneeling by Ishamael and feeding a Hyper Potion to him. In a few seconds Ishamael was back up on his feet and ready to rock. Rand's lips twitched with distaste, but there was nothing he could do about it. Luckily Balefire was a low accuracy move with very few power points, so Moiraine would just have to keep dodging until her opponent ran out of one hit KO moves to throw out. But the probably wouldn't be necessary

"Moiraine, use Minimize!"

Right on time. The Aes Sedai had just finished shrinking when a Balefire attack streamed over ahead. Rand grinned.

"Alright, try another Hydro Pump!" he commanded. Once again gushes of water attacked Ishameal square in the chest. Looks like it's a critical hit; he was knocked out cold. Possibly dead, too, but that didn't really matter.

"Rand al'Thor has won this round! Looks like the Dark One's choice of a fire type bit him in the butt, whatever his strategy was. Hopefully he'll do better next round! He has two more chances before he will lose, though," Lan rattled off the stats. Cheers from the stands gushed over the field. The Dark One's face twitched in utter hatred. Nonetheless, he was already taking out his next sphere. Rand quickly copied him. Moiraine had already returned to her sphere.

_Alright, Shai'tan, _he thought, confidence filling up his entire being as the spheres flew through _You ready to lose?_

**Disclaimer_-_ I don't own either Pokemon or Wheel of Time. Seriously, do I really have to say that?**

**XD Yeah, me and my friend were wondering if there were any PokemonxWoT crossovers out there. I thought I'd put one in.**

**Now ends the shortest author's notes I've ever written.**

**P.S- PYCH! Anyways, I thought about continuing the entire battle, but I thought that might be boring. Should I?  
**


	2. Nynaeve vs Moghedien

**HOLY CRAP.**

**It has been longer than a year since I posted this, people actually asked me to finish it up, and I NEVER DID.**

**And, also holy crap, it ended up being 5 pages when I finally got around to doing it.**

**I blame it on the tiredness. You can just ignore it if you find this boring. I sure as hell will.**

**Light, I'm tired. **

The next round started with no delay. In almost a blink of an eye (that felt to some in the stands as longer than a year) in front of the two trainers were new combatants. On Shai'tan's side, Moghedien. Poison type. On Rand's side….

"Oh, look at this, folks!" Lan shouted gleefully. "It's Nynaeve!"

And indeed it was. Nynaeve gave herself a shake, an obligatory braid tug, and set herself to glaring very, very hard at Moghedien. Moghedien gave her a mocking smile. Tug.

Rand grinned Nynaeve was Normal type, but that was quite alright. She had a good move set and very high attack and special attack, not to mention pretty good stats otherwise. Moghedien was tough when she had things to hide behind, but this was out in the open; she had nowhere to go.

"Well, this looks like this will be an easy match for the Dragon Reborn once more," Lan announced. "Still, you never know until the dust settles. Battlers! Commence!"

"Nynaeve, Glare!"

Nynaeve didn't waste anytime and quickly (possibly happily) set a glare upon Moghedien so powerful that she must have paralyzed the Spider. In fact, she did.

The Spider was frozen in spot, twitching slightly. It was a disturbing effect, if one had any sympathy for her. Rand did not, however, so he issued another fast order.

"Alright, hit her with a Hyper Beam while she's out!"

Nynaeve was, once again, only too happy to comply. A sudden burst of blinding energy shot from her right into her opponent's stomach, knocking her clean off her feet. After laying dazed for a moment, Moghedien moved her hand to her mouth, seemingly putting something in it.

"Oh, look fans!" Lan cried out. "Moghedien had a Lum Berry! It looks like she's back on her feet, now." Indeed, she was, and Shai'tan wasted as little time as Rand.

"Confuse Ray, Moghedien!"

The Spider waved her hands in a wiggly fashion. It would've looked rather silly if not for the fact that it worked. Nynaeve stumbled and fell on her face, therefore wasting her turn. Rand could see the shadowy thing that was Shai'tan grin.

"Now, Pain Split."

The crowd gasped, not needing Lan's commentating. Moghedien must've been down to her last hit points from Nynaeve's last attack. This would significantly heal Moghedien, while severely damaging Nynaeve.

Rand winced as his fighter gasped in pain as her energy left her. His opponent, in contrast sighed in relief at the stolen energy entering her. Nynaeve, with a grumble and a tug, shoved a Lum Berry in her mouth and prepared for an attack.

"Moghedien, use Toxic!"

Nynaeve shivered as a glob of goo suddenly covered and sunk into her skin. Rand groaned inwardly. She wasn't going to last long, not with her current wounds. He needed to finish this fast.

"Nynaeve, Thunder!"

"Moghedien, Minimize!"

The Thunder attack missed only slightly, close enough to singe Moghedien's skin. One miss was enough, though. Rand knew it. The battle was done if Shai'tan was smart, and he was.

"Confuse Ray!"

"Hyper Beam, quick!"

The Hyper Beam was wishful thinking, unfortunately. Confuse Ray, fortunately, did not affect Nynaeve this time. However, Hyper Beam only hit Moghedien in a glancing blow, leaving her alive while Nynaeve collapsed from the Toxic before. The match was done.

"Aw no, folks!" Lan groaned. It looks like this battle is almost done. Nynaeve might have a little more health in her, but she won't last one more tur-there it is, that last turn, and she's out. Looks like next round will be the decider." He seemed somehow happy about that.

Rand frowned as Nynaeve returned to her ball. Shai'tan had won this, taking away the easy sweep Rand had been hoping for. It mattered not. His next and final combantant was a surefire win. That gave him enough to flicker a smile, before continuing with the games.

**This is a homage to all those who, in either HeartGold or Soul Silver, were defeated by Koga's Muk and felt like a failure because his Muk doesn't have a **_**single attacking move.**_

**Nynaeve here was to be my equivalent of Gyarados with a bit lower HP stat (for the sake of plot device) and Moghedien (which, by the way, was a bitch to type. I'd also like to point out that once I was so tired I somehow typed Menhaden instead of Moghedien. I'm really not sure how, but it amuses.) was to be THAT MUK, only with Pain Split instead of a hold item.**

**In case you're interested, here's the move set for the two:**

**Nynaeve: Thunder, Hyper Beam, Glare (of course), and Synthesis.**

**Moghedien: Minimize, Toxic, Confuse Ray, and Pain Split.**

**If you ask why Nynaeve didn't use Synthesis, I'll give you one of two answers.**

**1. Rand is stupid and didn't want to give up an offensive turn in order to heal. He thought her Thunder was going to make it.**

**2. The true answer: Plot Device Pattern Weaving said so.**

**Maybe I'll give a typeset for Moiraine and Ishameal later, now that I'm actually paying attention to this. Right now, I'm so tired I'm having a bit of trouble typing. **

**Night.**


End file.
